Epsilon
Epsilon, often just referred to as "E", is a fictional character in M.A.T.H. He claims that his codename is random, but some of the other members think it references a calculus term that means "an extremely small positive quantity" (because he's short). He is currently a sophomore in high school, where he is known as Nam. Character History Nam was a regular student during his freshman year in high school when he met Nick. After discovering that Nick is really an alien with ice powers, he threatens to tell everyone of Nick's secret. Nam then has Nick essentially be his servant for a few weeks, during which time their friendship grows. Nam uses Nick mostly as a companion at school, having no other friends at the time. After seeing Nam play around with Mr. Tran's sword and pretending to parkour, Nick decides to start a vigilante crime-fighting team with Nam. Personality and Other Character Info At the beginning of the series, Nam is introverted and keeps mostly to himself. Over time however, he starts to allow others to become close to him. He is arrogant and egotistical, which often causes him to make rash decisions that causes trouble for him. He often is smiling and happy; this feature of him makes people distrustful of his intentions and thoughts in fear that he is plotting something evil. Because of a lack of close friends until meeting Nick, he has trouble interacting and trusting others. Nam is the shortest member of M.A.T.H., and this is used by the others to make fun of him occasionally. He has an obsessive nature, often devoting all of his time to one thing until he gets bored of it. Epsilon has an odd tendency to say phrases in random languages, much to the annoyance of anyone he tries to converse with. He commonly uses French and Vietnamese phrases. Common foreign phrases he says are: *Je ne regrette rien ("I regret nothing" in French) *_______, n'est-ce pas ("_______, is it not" in French) *Alors (used as a speech filler in French.) *Veni, vidi, vici ("I came, I saw, I conquered" in Latin) *Trời ôi ("Oh sky" in Vietnamese. Used in the same context as "Oh god.") *Rồi ("already: in Vietnamese. Used after finishing a task.) Outfits Civilian *Beige trenchcoat with a polo underneath and jeans. He also will wear sunglasses and a black fedora with it. This is normally worn when Nam is solving a crime without needing to be disguised as Epsilon. *Black hoodie with a striped t-shirt underneath and jeans. He will sometimes wear sunglasses with the outfit. This is worn as normal, everyday clothing. Superhero *His entire costume is made of high-grade fabric that is resistant to blades. The suit is skin tight and covers his whole body, minus for a green plexiglass screen in front of his eyes. His boots are made of black kevlar with a sheath for a tanto on the side of each boot. His gloves are also made of kevlar with red metal plates at the contact points of a punch. On his back is a scabbard for a ninjato. Built into his mask is a communication device and his eye screen has night vision functionality. Powers and Abilities Powers Epsilon has no superpowers, unlike the other members of MATH Club. Abilities *'Intelligence': Epsilon easily gets good grades in school, and is able to assess situations quickly. This has helped with his detective and interrogations skills. He is also able to master skills quickly, making him versatile and adaptive to almost any situations. Much to the annoyance of the other members, he often learns completely useless skills that have no relevance to fighting crime. He limits himself to only learning a maximum of three skill at a time, claiming that he has all the time in the world and that he sees no reason to rush. *'Parkour:' After years of physical conditioning at looking down from tall places, Epsilon has mastered parkour. He is able to perform physical movements that are only seen in fiction, but is still limited by the laws of physics. While he does havea grappling hook, he refuses to use it because he considers it "cheating". *'Weapons Mastery:' Epsilon is able to use almost any bladed weapon more skillfully than the average person. His aim with projectile weapons is also excellent. His most commonly used weapons are the ninjato, hand-to-hand combat, and shurikens. See Also *The Crew's Nam: The original concept of Epsilon, where he was called "Shadow". Category:M.A.T.H. Category:Character